moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20160322150229
Jó Reggelt! Zaczynam dzisiaj nową serie, która będzie zwać się VS: mówiąc krótko będę tworzył coś na kształt pojedynków pomiędzy tworami z MWŚ, nie tylko Kraju i poddawał je analizie, dodając kto moim zdaniem by wygrał! Zatem pierwszy odcinek zacznijmy od przedstawienia zasad! Po pierwsze, bierzemy pod uwagę jedynie walkę pomiędzy tworami, inne, o ile nie są z nimi nierozerwalnie związane, nie mają prawa się dołączać! Po drugie zawsze bierzemy pod uwagę że jest to walka na śmierć i życie bo tak jest zabawniej! Po trzecie każda część dzielić się będzie na: przedstawienie zawodników, ukazanie ich siły, symulowanie walki i pokazanie jaki w mojej opinii byłby wynik! No i ostatnia rzecz: takimi rzeczami jak powody do walki się nie przejmujemy! Zatem: 1. Przedstawienie zawodników! CreepyTown to inaczej główne miasto, znajdujące się w Kraju.W tym miejscu możemy spotkać większość tutejszych postaci takich jak Mrs.Strange, Salai, Renzan itp. itd. HallenWest jest miastem położonym w Kraju, od CreepyTown jest oddalone o całe 120 km. Utworzone zostało przez 3 byłych członków Rewolucji Globalnej. Obydwa miasteczka mieszczą się w Zbadanej Części Kraju i posiadają swoje zbrojne ramiona. W przypadku CreepyTown jest to 99% mieszkańców jak i mięso armatnie w postaci żywych trupów z Village of the Death i piratów z Mer de Sang. HallenWest dysponuje czymś na kształt sił samoobrony, jak i jednostkami specjalnymi: Zabójcami na Zlecenie z Burns Corporation, byłymi mieszkańcami CreepyTown i mentorami LoboTaker! Czyli miało by miejsce starcie gigantów! Warto wspomnieć że CreepyTown i HallenWest różnią się praktycznie wszystkim: od władzy, przez wygląd po styl jaki dana frakcja przedstawia. 2. Siła!thumb|304px|HallenBall Zacznę od HallenWest, bo tutaj łatwiej jest sklasyfikować siłę. Jeśli chodzi o ofensywne zapędy to największym argumentem miasteczka są członkowie Burns Corporation i byli mieszkańcy CreepyTown! Są oni z pewnością najsilniejszymi członkami tej frakcji i to oni mieliby największe szanse w starciu z OPkami przeciwnika! O armii można powiedzieć jedynie tyle, że jest uważana za jedną z najlepszych w Kraju, jednak biorąc pod uwagę że w Zbadanej Części są tylko dwie armie, niewiele nam to daje. Opierając się na Inwazjii i jednostrzałowcach użytkowniczki LoboTaker można stwierdzić, że są oni niezbyt mobilni i polegają na piechocie. Większość z nich stałaby się niestety zwykłym mięsem armatnim, ale nie wszyscy! Wyjątkiem i największym atutem w natarciu dla HallenWest byli by żołnierze którzy w czasie Inwazji wraz z Lobo i Takerem przebili się przez siły Federacji i kontynuowali walkę! Jednak najważniejszym plusem HallenWest jest jego terytorium: otoczone murem i kilometrową mgłą w której poruszać mogą sie jedynie specjalnie wyposażeni żołnierze! thumb|280px|CreepyBallCreepyTown to zupełnie inna para kaloszy! Prawie każdy jej mieszkaniec jest jednoosobową armią! Doświadczeni mordercy, wyposażeni w różnego sortu sprzęt magiczny i technologiczny byliby morderczym przeciwnikiem dla każdego mieszkańca HallenWest! Ci którzy nie są OPkami, jak załoga Mer de Sang, są w takim przypadku po prostu przydatną pomocą. Ciekawie ma się sytuacja z niemartwymi z Village of the Death: nie mogą umrzeć! Więc w tym przypadku mieszkańcy HallenWest mogą jedynie próbować ich unieruchomić. 3. Symulacja! Tutaj przyjmijmy dwa scenariusze: pierwszy to taki w którym HallenWest atakuje, a drugi gdzie robi to CreepyTown. No cóż, pierwsza symulacja raczej by się szybko skończyła: CreepyTown zdecydowanie jest nie do zdarcia na własnym terenie! Sami w sobie są OP ale w swoim miasteczku mają przewagę terenu jak i dostęp do samolotów, Yamato i Mer de Sang. Więc szybko by się skończyło hehehe. Zajmijmy się więc drugim wypadkiem, czyli atakiem CreepyTown. Tutaj sprawa jest już bardziej przechodzi na korzyść HallenWest! Samoloty Renzana i niemartwi nie mają tu racji bytu: szybko by ich unieszkodliwili skryci w mgle żołnierze, wyposażeni w noktowizory. Nie wiadomo za bardzo jak by sobie poradzili z innymi mieszkańcami CreepyTown: tych szybszych, jak Insanity czy Salai albo wytrzymalszych jak Smąriusz czy Quint można wysłać w mgłę właściwie w ciemno! HallenWest nie było by w stanie zatrzymać ataku we mgle, jednak napsuli by CreepyTown sporo krwi, w ostateczności może nawet by zabili jakiegoś znanego mieszkańca! Tak czy siak walka w końcu przeniosła by się pod właściwe HallenWest. Tutaj czynników jest właściwie zbyt wiele by wszystkie brać pod uwagę: napewno mieli byśmy do czynienia z walkami Zabójców na Zlecenie i byłych mieszkańców CreepyTown z napastnikami które zależnie od różnych czynników różnie by się skończyły. 4. Wynik! Jak napisałem, w pierwszym wypadku wygrana CreepyTown była by szybka i krwawa! Co z drugim?? Tu w mojej opinii byśmy mieli podobny wynik! Wygrana CreepyTown okupiona by była wieloma stratami i śmiercią wielu postaci, jednak zwycięzcy nie liczą strat hehehe. Widzę co prawda kilka scenariuszy gdzie HallenWest mogło by wygrać, ale nie są one zbyt prawdopodobne, chociaż możliwe! Więc, to był pierwszy odcinek a o tym czy będą inne zdecydujecie wy! Piszcie w komentarzach jak wam się podobało, jak wy oceniacie, swoje propozycje i czy chcecie więcej!